Une semaine
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Le coach en a marre de l'individualisme de Kai et l'envoie en retraite avec Tyson, une semaine. Chapitre quatre et fin!
1. Les étoiles brillent pour tout le monde

Titre: une semaine

Source:Beyblade

Genre:POV (c tout moi ça ), avec un poil de cul de mouche de yaoi

Auteur: Yukari Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

NDL: Et un fic de Beyblade, un! Tyson a un comportement qui dérive pas mal de son lui-même, je sais. Mais vu que mon fic se passe après la série, je me suis attribuée les droits de lui renforcer son caractère (p-e trop...il fait finalement penser à un certain baka natté de G-W...)Et le développement psychologique de Kai peut paraître bizarre mais je vois qu'il cache un être humain derrière sa froideur légendaire.

Une semaine

Chapitre un, les étoiles brillent pour tout le monde

-KAI! BORDEL RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI!....arg celui là si j'lui mets la main dessus, ça sera pas beau!

Tyson......Toujours fidèle à lui-même.....Je n'arriverai jamais a comprendre comment quelqu'un de sa grandeur peu déployer autant d'énergie. Du haut de ma cachette, sur le toit de l'immeuble où nous logeons, je m'amuse à le regarder me chercher. Il est si gamin. Il m'amuse. Depuis que l'équipe des BladesBreakers à été formée, il ne cesse de tenter de m'intégrer. Le fou, s'il savait ce que je pense de lui.....

Derrière mes apparences froide et glaciale, je cache une nature humaine. Oui, je suis humain. Étonnant!? Peut-être....

-KAI! ARRIVE SINON JMONTE TE CHERCHER! sale connard!

Tiens, le petit écervelé s'est mis en colère....dommage

Je saute de mon perchoir avec un agile mouvement et retombe sur mes deux pied, devant Tyson.

-Que me veux tu?

Mon air est toujours aussi inhumain et mon ton glacial....comme d'habitude. Je cache bien mon jeu.

-Si monsieur le glacier veut bien prendre part à la réunion d'équipe, ce serais un grand honneur pour nous de le recevoir.

Encore une fois, notre luron national me traite de glacier. Sait-il vraiment qui je suis?J'en doutes fort....Il faut dire que c'est un peu de ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas ménager, du temps que j'étais dans les BladesSharks. J'aime l'énerver, il est encore plus marrant quand il s'emporte.

J'entre dans l'immeuble. Notre coach et le reste de l'équipe est là. J'sens que ça à l'air grave, juste à voir le regard qu'ils ont face à moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas le favori, ça serais difficile étant donner ma carapace, mais c'est pas normal.

-Oui?

-Kai, nous avons remarquer dernièrement que tu ne faisait aucun effort pour te mêler à l'équipe. Certes, tu n'en as jamais fait mais cela fait un an déjà que vous travailler ensemble, tu devrais être plus coopératif.

-...(soupir) ce sont des gamins, j'en ai rien a foutre

Réplique 101 à la moi-même....je ne veux pas qu'ont me traite comme eux, je ne suis pas des leurs. Je suis un combattant, pas un rigolo.

-dans ce cas, je te prescrit une semaine complète à mon chalet de montagne pour pouvoir penser à cette vie d'équipe.

Bien, une semaine tout seul.....le rêve deviens réalité? Nan j'exagère, j'aime bien mes coéquipiers....mais je ne refuserai pas une semaine de congé qui me semble bien mérité.

-bien, une semaine de solitude me fera grand bien

-....hmmmm pas si certain. Je veux que tu y aille avec Tyson. Il te montrera comment vivre avec positivisme.

-QUOI? une semaine seul avec Kai? MAIS T'ES MALADE?!

Je sens que cette semaine va être particulièrement....._intéressante..._

-Au revoir les mecs! Amusez vous bien!

-Impossible avec Kai!

(rires)

Amusez vous bien vous aussi....moi j'aurai une semaine tout seul avec Tyson. Il faut croire que le vent à tourné. Joignons l'utile à l'agréable pour une semaine, le temps de prouver à ce gamin que je suis un homme.

-Kai?

-...

-Tu sais que cette semaine va être interminable si tu ne parles pas?

-...

-Allez Kai!

-...

-Bon j'ai compris...allez entrons voir comment ils nous ont laisser de place pour une semaine.

Le chalet du coach est assez petit....trois pièces: la toilette, la salle principale et la chambre. Une chambre avec un seul lit....

-Oh merde! ya qu'un seul lit! Quesqu'ont va faire?!

Bravo petit, oui un seul lit égal à un problème. Continue comme cela et tu verras, tu deviendra un grand garçon.....pathétique....

-J'dors a droite. dors à gauche

Je souris intérieurement face à sa mine déconfite. Pauvre petit gamin. Et si il savait que cette mascarade m'arrange bien.

-...euh...comme tu veux. EH! T'a parler! Kai t'es pas normal!

Cette fois ci, il me fait trop marrer. Cet estomac sur patte, ce gamin sans cervelle, ce paquet de nerfs hyper actif est trop marrant. Je ne peux réprimer un petit sourire sur mon visage de marbre. Il m'amuse trop.

-Kai...tu es certain d'être normal?TU SOURIS!

-Je suis humain Tyson...bon ont mange?

-BOUFFEUH!(NDL: dsl c'est trop fort ')

Je le regarde s'empifrer. Je ne comprend pas comment il fait. Il doit avoir un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Tandis que je me contente d'un bol de soupe chaude, il peut manger 3 ou 4 bol de soupe en plus de 4 sandwichs...Il devrait penser entrer au records guiness.

-tu sais Kai, j'espère que les mecs vont bien s'entraîner pendant la semaine sinon ils vont se rouiller....ont devrait en faire autant.

-hmmm peut-être....

-Bah en tout cas, pas ce soir, je suis crevé....Allez au dodo Tyson!

Et il parti tout droit en direction de la chambre. Il est pudique ce petit démon. Moi je préfère rester a l'extérieur cette nuit. Je veux voir les étoiles. Elles sont si rare dans le ciel de la ville, autant en profiter.

Je suis froid et distant lorsque l'ont me regarde du premier coup d'œil. J'ai des raisons.

Avant d'intégrer l'équipe des BladesShark, j'étais seul dans la rue. Si personne n'a entendu parler de ma famille c'est que je n'en ai pas. Je ne me rappelle même pas de mes parents. Il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de me protéger des gens autour de moi. J'ai choisi de devenir beybladeur, et le meilleur possible, pour pouvoir écraser tout ceux qui se mettaient sur mon passage...Un peu par vengeance. Vengeance auprès de ceux qui m'ont oublié, qui m'ont trahi, qui m'ont rouler dans la poussière depuis que je suis né. Mon cœur de pierre m'a suivi depuis le tout début. C'est la seule chose que je possède, ça et mon Dranzer.

Ce soir, le ciel est découvert. Je peux voir toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Ces petits points lumineux brillent toujours dans le ciel, ils ne font pas de discrimination, ils brillent pour tout le monde.

J'entend un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne. C'est Tyson. Il est en pyjama, les yeux a demi fermé. Il est mignon.

-Tu viens pas dormir Kai?

-Je regarde les étoiles

-Je vais les regarder avec toi alors

Il s'assied a côté de moi et porte son regard vers les astres brillant dans le ciel.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais petit je croyais que c'était des lucioles dans le ciel. Je trouve ça magnifique. Dans le fond, c'est vrai que ça ressemble a des lucioles. Je me demande quand l'Homme pourra atteindre ces étoiles...elles paraissent si loin...c'est fou toute les questions qui passent par ma tête lorsque je m'arrête comme ça pour penser...

Mais il est philosophe quand il veut. Son ciel est tout illuminé d'étoiles, le miens est peut-être plus noir mais il y a aussi des étoiles qui y brille. J'avais raison quand je disais que les étoiles brillaient pour tout le monde.

a suivre...

Review please!


	2. Colère et grondement

Titre: une semaine

Source:Beyblade

Genre:POV (c tout moi ça ), avec un poil de cul de mouche de yaoi

Auteur: Encore moi---- Yukari Katsuya!

NDL: encore un fic de Beyblade! Jme tanne pas ' Tyson a un comportement qui dérive pas mal de son lui-même, je sais. Mais vu que mon fic se passe après la série, je me suis attribuée les droits de lui renforcer son caractère (p-e trop... il fait finalement penser à un certain baka natté de G-W...)Et le développement psychologique de Kai peut paraître bizarre mais je vois qu'il cache un être humain derrière sa froideur légendaire.

Chapitre deux : Colère et grondement  
  
C'était le matin. Je m'en rappelle très bien. Le soleil se levait, les oiseaux se réveillaient. Et moi j'étais toujours assis dehors a fixer l'horizon. Je n'ai besoin que de peu de sommeil.  
J'ai perdu la notion du temps en fixant le ciel. Ce qui me sorti de mes pensées se fut une odeur de café et un Tyson chantonnant.  
-Tu viens Kai? Ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit dehors???  
Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien a répondre lorsqu'un gamin te regarde avec cette mine déconfite si craquante. Je sais, ça le met en colère lorsque je garde silence. Il est encore plus chou dans ces moments là.  
Je me lève et me dirige vers la machine à café, où je me verse une tasse du liquide chaud et fumant. Rien de tel pour régénérer un corps endormi.  
Tyson soupira. Il n'arrivera jamais à me faire perdre mon masque. Si je le perd, c'est que je vais oser montrer ce que je suis réellement. Et ça, jamais je ne le ferai.  
Je suis Kai Hiwatari.  
-Ça te branche un entraînement?  
Je hausse les épaule. Probable qu'il s'entraînera même si je lui dit que ça ne me tente pas. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut.  
-T'a une langue?  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais déjà parler inutilement.  
-Kai bon sang!  
Il se fâche? S'avait-il au moins combien ses petites crise de colère pouvait le rendre _sexy_?  
J'esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il l'avait bien mérité.  
-Mais tu arrive a sourire?! Je vois qu'on fait des progrès  
Je ne te le fait pas dire mon cher.  
Il sorti dehors, je le suivit. Je savais qu'il voulait s'entraîner.  
Comme de fait, il sorti sa toupie et me regarda, mine de me lancer un défi. Je me concentra. Il n'allait pas gagner.  
-Tu crois que le coach a péter un plomb?  
Sans doute. Envoyer ses deux meilleurs éléments en plein cœur de la forêt c'est pas un truc très intelligent. Mais bon moi je m'en plaint pas. Une semaine de repos, c'est plus que bien mérité.  
-Tu veut pas répondre quand je te parle?  
-hn  
Pourquoi te répondre? Tu veux des réponses que je ne connais pas. J'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Ça ne servirais a rien, non?  
-Kai…   
Ne me fait pas ces yeux là! C'est déjà un record de ne pas m'avoir fait craqué alors ne fait pas ça. Mais comment peux tu le savoir? Tu es vraiment trop inconscient de l'effet que tu as sur moi, n'ai-je pas raison?  
-T'es vachement pas drôle, tu savais?  
-Possible  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Oui j'avais parlé. Je peux faire un petit effort pour lui… un tout petit.  
Mon signe de vie l'ayant déstabiliser, je remporta le match. Je suis peu fier de cette technique stupide.  
-Kai… dit moi une seule chose  
Que me veut-il? Qu'il change d'air… par pitié. Je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent de 16 ans!  
Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et rentre à l'intérieur. Le dîner devait être fait. Je commence à éplucher des pommes de terres, Tyson me regarde faire, silencieux.  
-Je te parle!  
-…  
-Pourquoi es-tu aussi silencieux! Pourquoi!?!   
si tu savais…tu aurais peur…  
-parce que je suis ce que je suis  
Wow! Une longue phrase juste pour toi mon ange!  
Je retourne à ma besogne.  
-Ah!  
Il est vraiment mignon quand il pense. Je me laisse attendrir par cette image. Mon cœur de pierre réagi toujours face à cet être si énergétique. J'aime son optimisme, sa détermination, son rire, ses yeux… son être entier…  
-Kai?  
-Oui?  
-Pourquoi le coach nous a envoyé ici? Je veux dire, pourquoi toi et moi?  
Pauvre petit, comme si je le savais. Tu en as de ces idées étranges mon petit Tyson.  
-Comme si jle sais  
Ah… il m'exaspère des fois.  
-Tiens! Tu redeviens froid!? C'EST MALADIF OU QUOI?  
Mais il cri! Jamais au grand jamais je ne l'ai vu dans de pareil état. Hmm il est beau quand il est fâché. Vraiment trop beau.  
- Et quoi encore? Tu veux que je sois gentil!  
-Et pourquoi pas??? Tu l,étais il y a à peine deux minutes!  
Tyson….  
-T'ES BOUCHÉ! PAUVRE PETIT!  
Cesse! Ne te rend tu pas compte du mal que tu me fais! Je t'en pris Tyson, arrête! Tu m'a réduis au bégaiement et au silence. Jusque dans mon esprit.  
-Ferme là. Tu ne te rend pas comptes de ce que tu fais.  
-Et toi? Tu crois que ta le droit d'agir ainsi? TU TE CROIS SUPÉRIEUR À L'HUMANITÉ OU QUOI MERDE!? Ta un sacré problème!  
-C'est toi mon problème!  
-Maintenant c'est moi! Tu peux pas avouer que c'est toi? Nan c'est trop te demander! T'es carrément sans cœur!  
Je préfèrerais être sans cœur que de te voir me cracher au visage.  
Tu dégage tellement d'énergie, tu es si beau lorsque tu défend ton point de vue. Tyson… cesse sinon je ne pourrai me retenir.  
-ALLEZ PARLE! ALLEZ!  
-Je…  
-ROOH! IL EST PLUS CAPABLE DE PARLER?!  
-FERME LA!  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mon ange. Mais je t'ai embrassé. Tu ne savais pas. Comment aurais tu pu savoir?  
  
À suivre


	3. Philosophie nuageuse

Titre: une semaine

Source:Beyblade

Genre:POV (c tout moi ça ), avec un poil de cul de mouche de yaoi

Auteur: Encore moi---- Yukari Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

NDL: encore un fic de Beyblade! Jme tanne pas ' Tyson a un comportement qui dérive pas mal de son lui-même, je sais. Mais vu que mon fic se passe après la série, je me suis attribuée les droits de lui renforcer son caractère (p-e trop... il fait finalement penser à un certain baka natté de G-W...)Et le développement psychologique de Kai peut paraître bizarre mais je vois qu'il cache un être humain derrière sa froideur légendaire.

Chapitre trois : Philosophie nuageuse

Je suis assis seul sur un rocher, quelque part près du chalet. Si je calcule bien, cela fait près de deux jours que tu ne m'as pas adressé parole. Tu me fuis mon bel ange.

Et moi, je reste de marbre a tout ça.

Nous avons encore trois jours avant de quitter cet havre de silence et de tranquillité. C'est assez pénible quand on sait qu'il faut s'éviter.

Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis un fou, un détraqué. Dès que nous retournerons a la civilisation, je devrai quitter l'équipe sous les bon conseil d'un médecin peut-être?

Na.

Je ne le ferai pas.

Je ne suis pas cinglé Tyson. Je suis juste moi. Je suis juste une âme troublée qui recherche une bouée de sauvetage. Je cherche mon chemin dans un monde que je ne connais pas. C'est difficile, tu sais. Très difficile.

Je ne suis pas né dans un monde douillet et magique comme toi. Je viens d'un endroit où tu n'auras jamais a aller dans ta petite vie. Je n'ai pas eu des personnes aimantes pour m'apprendre la réalité. J'étais seul.

Je suis seul.

Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer la sombre abbey? Y'a personne qui pourrait comprendre, sauf ceux qui y sont déjà passé.

Na. Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de t'ouvrir mon esprit. Si j'avais eu a m'apitoyer, je l'aurais fait durant les mois de tortures là-bas, pas ici.

Je sursaute et laisse tomber mon écriture.

Il m'observe.

Ses grands yeux fixés sur moi, il essaie de voir ce que je tiens dans les mains.

Il est mignon.

Je tente un sourire, j'aimerais racheter la faute que j'ai commise. Ne suis-je pas ici pour apprendre l'art de la sociabilité?

D'un geste maladroit, je lui fait signe de s'approcher.

Il hésite mais vient à moi quand même.

-Kai je…

Je le coupe et lui pointe les nuages. Ils sont solitaires dans un ciel bleu azur immense. Ils me ressemblent un peu, d'une certaine façon. Des formes quelconque qui se battent pour rester à l'endroit où elles sont mais qui suivent malgré elles le courrant du vent.

-Ces nuages sont cons. Ils essaie de cacher le soleil mais n'y peuvent rien contre le vent. Ils auront beau dire qu'ils sont assez fort pour ne pas être comme tout le monde, qu'ils peuvent diriger leurs vies comme ils l'entendent, il y a toujours ce vent qui les repousse et qui les entraînent dans le courrant qu'ils doivent suivre. Quand ils en ont marre, ils explosent sur la tête des autres mais ça sert pas à grand chose. Non, ils suivront le courrant éternellement.

Tyson n'a sûrement rien compris à ce que je veux dire. Y'avait-il quelque chose à comprendre? C'est une bonne question. Enfin, j'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec un bon dix minutes de temps, c'est déjà ça de gagné. J'aime le silence.

-…y'a un mal à suivre le vent?

Il avait ce petit air songeur et innocent qu'il a rarement. Habituellement, c'est un énervé de première qui se fiche de faire du bruit autour quand il passe ou bien qui gueule sa joie au travers de son chemin. Pourtant, il a l'air song

Un mal à suivre le vent? Peut-être pas finalement. Peut-être que suivre les autres c'est une option envisageable.  
Tyson se rapprocha et s'assied en indien à mes côtés. Je détache mon regard du ciel et le pose sur lui. Il me fait rire. Toujours en train de faire des trucs imbéciles. Quelqu'un avec une personnalité extrême.

-Kai… tu peux suivre le vent, y'a plus rien qui t'en empêche  
Je souris. À quoi bon se battre finalement? C'est vrai, plus rien ne m'empêche de suivre le reste. Le temps de l'Abbey est fini, toutes les souffrances sont dissoutes et notre équipe connaît le succès.

Pourquoi alors je m'en fait autant?

Je ris silencieusement. Ce petit démon déteint sur moi. Bientôt, je ne serai plus le bel anti-social qu'on connaît s'il continue ainsi…

Mais j'ai l'impression que ça m'arrange.

Doucement, je dépose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ami. Je vais laisser le courrant m'attraper et m'emmener avec lui.

Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes assis à bavarder moi et Tyson. Nous parlons de tout, de rien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien fait de tel. La seule personne en qui j'ai eu assez confiance pour me confier fut cet imbécile de Tala. Sans doutes parce que je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas, qu'il me comprendrait.

Naturellement, notre discussion est légère. Je veux faire un effort, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à me livrer entièrement d'un seul coup. Après tout, je suis Kai Hiwatari.

-Si tu savais la tête de Kenny quand il a compris! C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se trompait sur quelque chose!

Tyson me raconte ses histoires extravagantes en rigolant. C'est inouï comment ce garçon peut tout dire à n'importe qui. Je l'admire.

Je souris à chacune de ses farces idiotes qui me font rire malgré moi. Je crois que je suis sur la voie de la guérison, suffit juste de ne plus tomber.

Nous sommes assis dans le lit du chalet, il est tard et je vois que mon compagnon commence à s'endormir. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder ses mèches noires bouger lorsqu'il gesticule dans ses histoires. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il me raconte, j'écoute seulement le son de sa voix qui perce le silence comme une musique.

-Kai?  
Je hoche la tête, lui montrant que je l'entend. Il se glisse dans les couvertures en souriant. Je l'imite.

-Tu sais… je t'en veut pas pour l'autre jour

-Je sais

Je sais petit démon.

Je le serre contre moi. Il ne proteste pas mais vient plutôt se loger contre mon épaule.

Aide moi à affronter le courrant du vent, à deux ça ira mieux.

À suivre

Merci à tout le monde pour leur review! Ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite!  
J'vous aimeuh!


	4. Revivre

Titre: une semaine

Source:Beyblade

Genre:POV (c tout moi ça ), avec un poil de cul de mouche de yaoi

Auteur: Encore moi---- Yukari Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

NDL: encore un fic de Beyblade! Jme tanne pas ' Tyson a un comportement qui dérive pas mal de son lui-même, je sais. Mais vu que mon fic se passe après la série, je me suis attribuée les droits de lui renforcer son caractère (p-e trop... il fait finalement penser à un certain baka natté de G-W...)Et le développement psychologique de Kai peut paraître bizarre mais je vois qu'il cache un être humain derrière sa froideur légendaire.

Et le couple se confirme ;)

Chapitre quatre : Revivre

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il fait encore nuit dehors et Tyson, toujours lové contre mon côté, dors à poing fermé. Je soupire et essaie de me rendormir sans grand succès.

Encore une fois, j'y ai rêvé.

Cauchemarder sur mon enfance en Sibérie n'est devenu que coutume après toutes ces années. C'est presque devenu un long film à l'écran dans ma tête. Boris et Voltaire se riant de nous, pauvres jeunes enfants rêvant de devenir les meilleurs. Enfin, j'en ai assez eu ce soir, pas besoin d'y repenser.  
Le ciel est sombre et voilé. Dommage, on ne voit pas les étoiles.

Je me retourne doucement dans le lit. Plus que deux jours à vivre dans cet endroit, ensuite on viendra nous chercher, ensuite il y aura le grand tournoi d'Amérique. Et en avant le boulot…

Je m'assois et m'étire tel un félin. Rien a faire, je ne dormirai plus cette nuit autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Tyson marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Il est trop mignon avec cet air de coller au visage. Lentement je m'approche de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouverte avant de quitter la chambre.

J'attrape une pomme au passage dans la cuisine et sort dehors avec Dranzer. Ce qui est bien avec la nuit c'est que tout y est noir, on a l'impression de ne plus être, d'être seulement une masse invisible qui vit au travers de tout.

Caressant du bout des doigts ma toupie, je souris dans la pénombre. Elle est toujours là. Merci Dranzer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et constate une éclaircie. Durant un court instant j'y vois clair. J'en profite pour lancer mon fidèle compagnon au travers de l'arène improvisée. Son contact avec le bois provoque un éclair bleu qui illumine la pénombre un court instant.

Je me sens finalement revivre.

Les nuages surplombant le paysage finirent par éclater et déverser sur moi une pluie froide et amère.

-Kai?

Tiens… le bel au bois dormant ne dors plus?

-Va dormir, il fait toujours nuit…

Un voile de tristesse vint teinter ses yeux bleus. Encore en pyjama, il vint me rejoindre sous l'averse.

-Mais toi? Tu ne dors pas?

J'esquisse un pâle sourire. Comment lui expliquer ce qui est devenu une terreur nocturne?

-Pas besoin de sommeil

Je me pencha pour ramasser Dranzer toujours au sol. Il m'attrapa et me serra contre lui.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Kai…

Eh petit démon, cesse de te torturer l'esprit à cause de moi. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire iceberg. Pourtant… quand je te regarde maintenant, j'ai l'impression que j'ai trouvé une raison de continuer au travers de toutes ces conneries. Une raison de ne plus céder à la colère, de ne plus céder à mes angoisses où à mes craintes.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien

Je le serra contre moi à mon tour.

-Rentrons, tu va attraper froid

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas  
Je le sens inquiet. Inquiet pour moi? Pourrais-je te dire tout ce qui me passe à l'esprit en ce moment?  
-C'est… compliqu  
Je le sens resserrer son étreinte. Je souris.  
-Je suis là Kai  
-Merci  
J'embrasse ses mèches trempée par le caprice de Mère Nature. Il lève la tête et me regarde avec son petit air sérieux qui me fait toujours rire.  
-Je t'aime petit démon  
Pour une fois que mes pensées eu pu sortir de mon esprit torturé, j'espère que ce ne sera pas vain.  
Je le vois me sourire et s'approcher de mon visage. Celui-ci s'éclaira d'une joie, comme avant que j'entre dans l'abbey. Je l'attrapa en riant et l'attira à l'intérieur.  
-Kai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!  
Ce que je fais? Je revis mon cher.  
Il me tire le bras, je me retourne et l'embrasse…

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard croise celui de Tyson. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses mèches rebelles qui viennent me chatouiller le visage. Souriant, il déposa sa tête sur mon torse.

Merci bon dieu, si tu existe réellement.  
Cette nuit que j'ai partagée avec mon petit démon… sa peau si douce, ses lèvres…

Un bruit de klaxon, suivi de plusieurs sons de pas me sors de mes pensées. Tyson se relève à toute vitesse, juste à temps pour entendre un :

-Eh les marmottes! On se lève!

Ils sont UNE JOURNÉE à l'avance!! Je repousse les couvertures et tente d'attraper quelque chose, histoire de me vêtir de façon décente avant que ces fous furieux viennent nous sortir du lit.

Trop tard.

Max entre dans la pièce avant que ma main ai atteint mon boxer.

Aille.  
-SORS SOMBRE CRÉTIN!  
Tyson m'a devancé en lançant un oreiller sur le bond qui referma la porte du même coup. Je soupire et fini par attraper le morceau de vêtement convoité.  
-Non mais quel imbécile! Arriver comme ça un DIMANCHE matin, à SEPT HEURE ET DEMI et en plus PENDANT QUE JE SUIS AVEC TOI! MAAAAAAAAX J'TE FERAI LA PEEEEEEEEEEEEEAU!  
Je ria, Tyson était vraiment quelqu'un d'extrême.  
  
-Yeah! On a encore gagné! Ça a un de ces effets sur vous ces petites semaines de vacances!  
-La ferme Kenny  
-Na j'te dis… on devrais vous envoyer en vacances forcées durant un mois de temps, on finirais champion universels!  
Un mois? Un maigre sourire illumina mon visage. C'est pour quand?  
  
Fin  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, review please!


End file.
